


Precious, is it?

by peoplediedrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Wedding Rings, set between the crash and valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplediedrobert/pseuds/peoplediedrobert
Summary: Robert carrying around their rings was just the softest thing I've ever seen, so this is just a short little story about Aaron discovering Robert still carries them around!





	Precious, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for Robron so let's hope it's ok! Also, I desperately tried to get their voices correct but I am suuuuper American so I probably didn't capture it 100% but enjoy! I'm @sugdendingleaddict on Tumblr!

Aaron is a little ashamed that the first thing he thought when Vic called him to let him know Robert had collapsed and was en route to Hotten General was, “Good god, again?” That guilt didn’t last long because he could hear the same sentiment in her voice (it is remarkable how much time Robert spends in a hospital). 

But now that there are boots on the ground and Aaron is actually driving to the hospital, his anxiety and panic begin to set in. The last time he saw Robert in a hospital gown, they were saying goodbye and it felt more final than any before. He doesn’t let himself worry; Victoria hadn’t sounded too panicked and honestly, he wouldn’t be able to physically continue driving if he believed it was something serious. But the fact that his lip is chewed raw and his fingernails are bitten to the quick make it clear he would always worry about Robert, together or not.

Aaron hopes beyond hope Alex isn’t be anywhere near the hospital. That would be too much. 

As he walks to Robert’s room, he spies Victoria pacing outside the door. “Vic, what’s happened? Robert alright?” She gives him a tight hug and quietly explains. “Seb hasn’t been sleeping for the past few weeks and Home James has been busy, running Robert ragged. Apparently, he hasn’t been taking care of himself and he collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion.” 

Aaron wants to simultaneously kill Robert and hug him. He softly asks, “Is he awake now? Do you think I should go in and see him?” Vic barely hides her eye roll and sighs, “Of course you should go in. He was awake just a few minutes ago.”

Aaron slowly walks into the room, instinctively bracing himself to see the version of Robert who had been shot and was barely hanging on with tubes and wires covering his body. Aaron’s heart starts racing and he suddenly can’t breathe properly. What he actually finds is a frustrated and grumpy Robert arguing with a nurse that he wants to get out of bed, now. “Sir, you’ve just collapsed and are staying overnight so we can monitor you. It would be helpful if you would actually do what we ask.” She gives Robert one more stern look and heads for the door.

Aaron lets out a small laugh and Robert turns to him, a surprised look on his face. “Wha-why are you here?”   
“Vic called me. Turns out you can’t keep yourself out of the hospital without me around, mate.” Robert huffs and tries to appear put upon but it quickly morphs into a soft smile. He lays his head down on the hospital pillow and closes his eyes. “I don’t know how it happened. I knew I was tired but I figured it was just how a new parent was supposed to feel. I didn’t want Vic and Diane to take over—he’s my son and while Rebecca can’t take care of him, it’s down to me.”

Aaron expects to feel the normal twinge of pain that usually accompanies the mention of Seb and Rebecca, but he was too busy focusing on just how fucking fit Robert looks, if he’s being honest. Only Robert Sugden can look good in a hospital bed. Aaron gives himself a mental shake and again focuses on Robert’s words. 

“I-I-I don’t know what I’m doing, Aaron. And I have no right to lay this at your feet but being here is overwhelming. I thought I was handling it, but clearly I’m not.” Robert lets out a long breath, as if he’d been holding that in for weeks.

“Robert, you’re doing your best. Maybe you could ask for help more, sure. But you did exactly what I knew you could do-you stepped up for your son. But you can’t do that and let yourself be run into the ground. We’ll all help ya.” Aaron shocked himself with that last part. Clearly that feeling wasn’t one sided because Robert’s eyes open wide and he repeats, “We?” 

“We’re mates. I’ll help whenever I can. You have to sleep, and eat, and drink. You can’t let yourself get here again.” Robert just gives a soft nod, an acknowledgment to the weight of Aaron’s words. 

After that, they sit in surprisingly not awkward silence until Aaron softly asks, “If you’re getting released tomorrow, can I come pick you up and take you back to Vic’s?” “You really don’t have to do that.” “I meant what I said, Robert. We’ve agreed to be friends and this is what friends do.” 

...

When Aaron arrives at the hospital the following day, he walks briskly to Robert’s room, nerves winding tighter and tighter. In his eagerness, he enters the room without knocking, catching Robert in the middle of removing his hospital clothes. “Oh shit, sorry,” Aaron mumbles as his face flushes and he turns to the wall, awkwardly staring at the ceiling. Robert’s signature smirk flashes while he says, “I’m pretty sure you’ve seen me with fewer clothes. Don’t worry about it. But can you hand me my clothes on the chair next to you, please?” 

Aaron grabs the clothes and turns to Robert, trying his best not to touch him as he hands them over. Robert spares Aaron more embarrassment and heads to the bathroom to change. Aaron turns back and spies Robert’s wallet lying on the chair. He picks it up to hand to Robert, but something stops him. He feels two hard lumps in the wallet and his curiosity gets the best of him. He opens a flap and instantly freezes.

Rings. Two of them. Their rings. 

Aaron can only stare, memories of the rings flooding his mind. Of when they went on in happiness, and came off in pain and sadness. Robert is still in the bathroom, smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt, ignorant to the rollercoaster of emotions surging through Aaron at the moment. Aaron realizes he’s still holding the rings, and eager to not have that awkward conversation when Robert comes back in the room, quickly stuffs the rings back in and flings the wallet onto the hospital bed. Robert steps out of the bathroom and immediately notices Aaron’s face. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Aaron opens and closes his mouth and stutters out, “Yeah, fine, you?” “Ready to be home and away from all hospitals for the foreseeable.” “Right. Uh, don’t forget your wallet, I put it on the bed.” Aaron notices the slight flush that travels up Robert’s face as he says, “Oh, yeah, thanks.” Aaron wants to shake Robert and shout and ask why he carries the rings around, after all this time and all this pain, but opts to keep his mouth shut.

…

The ride back to the village is a quiet one. Aaron keeps thinking of the rings, hidden away but always close to Robert. He can’t say anything, can he? They promised to let each other go at Christmas, and talking about this now, again, would just bring more tears and gut wrenching pain. So Aaron remains silent. 

As he pulls up to Keepers, however, he places his hand on Robert’s arm. “We’re best mates, right? That’s what we promised.” Confusion ripples across Robert’s face as he replies, “Course.” Robert pauses, hesitates, and then continues, “Something is clearly wrong. Just tell me. Is it about Alex?” Aaron almost lets out a laugh, “No, Robert. Alex and I are fine.” He ignores the slight, barely noticeable downturn of Robert’s mouth at that news. Aaron again briefly considers bringing up the rings, and then runs the conversation in the opposite direction. “I feel bad for not noticing that you needed help. Friends should be able to do that. I should have been there.” Robert gives Aaron a small smile. “Aaron, no one expects you to be around Seb or to want to help with him. I can’t ask you to do that, and I could never be upset if you didn’t want to. I’m fine, or I will be fine once I start taking care of myself. You’ve helped me today, and I appreciate that.” At that Aaron nods and stares out the windshield. Robert opens the door and steps out, ducking back in to say one last thanks. 

As Aaron watches him walk to the front door, he has to physically stop himself from bolting from the car and kissing the life out of Robert and telling him that he wants his ring back. It felt wrong seeing it in that sad little pocket instead of on Aaron’s hand. The temptation is too great, and Aaron forces himself to drive away from the cottage as Robert shuts the front door, his left hand balled into a tight fist on his lap.


End file.
